


blind eyes

by sloppytozier



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slight Violence, slowburn, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloppytozier/pseuds/sloppytozier
Summary: After the collapse of the First Order, Finn and Poe are left to confront their feelings for one another.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	blind eyes

“It is only the heart that one can see rightly; what is essential is invisible to the eye.”

\- antoine de saint exupéry

As long as he could remember, Finn never had free time. Whether training to defend Kylo Rens new empire, or training to defend the small, yet persistent resistance, Finn never caught a break. But now, the war was over, what was he to do? 

Free time was a new concept for him. At first, he thought he could spend it with his new friends, Rose, Rey, Jannah, and Poe. But Rey quickly went to Tatooine, and barely communicated anymore. Rose was always busy with something, or someone, and Jannah had returned to her planet, though she promised she would return to visit the general. 

And Poe. Poe was the busiest of all. Trying to restore the republic to its original glory, while squashing an occasional uprising from former sith planets, the man had a lot going on, and even though the two were supposed to be co-generals, Finn often felt like he wasn’t really pulling his weight. Yet, when he attended meetings, he felt so out of place, and rarely contributed much to the cause. 

So what did he do? Mostly, he helped out around where he could. He visited the orphaned children in the makeshift schools, he helped the mechanics with any repairs they have to finish, and he assisted in combat training when he could. 

Yet for all the people in his life now, his nightmares always were the same: him ending up alone, without anyone. Sometimes, he is a little boy, stolen from his parents, trying to find them in the sterile barracks of the starkiller base. But most of the time, he is the way he is now, surrounded by a new family, only to watch them be taken away. 

—— 

One night, months after the victory, Finn wakes up in a cold sweat. All he remembers is watching Ren kill Rey, then Finn. He tries so hard not to scream, not to cry, but it comes out anyway, bereaved and broken. 

“Finn?” Poe walks in, a puzzled look on his sleepy face. His hair is ruffled, almost like he had a restless night as well. His deep brown eyes are full of concern, and now, Finn wants to weep with gratitude. “Hey buddy, what’s wrong?” For a moment, Finn forgets that they are pretty much roommates, now that they share the generals quarters. Finn took the guest room, which is a fancy term for a bed, closet, and bathroom.

Finn looks up, quickly wiping away his tears. “Shit, I’m sorry for waking you up. Don’t worry about it. Just a nightmare.” 

Poe moves closer, sitting next to him. “Don’t worry about it. Hey, c’mere. It’s okay,” he murmurs, gently enveloping a curled up Finn in his arms. “What happened?” He asks, carefully and rhythmically rubbing Finns back.

“I just... I was back on Starkiller base, and out of nowhere, Kylo Ren showed up. He said I betrayed the First Order, and that I would have to pay. Then you and Rey were brought in, and he..” Finn sobbed again, fresh tears flowing down his face. “He killed Rey, and then he killed you and I... I couldn’t. That’s when I woke up.” Finn clutched harder at Poe’s nightshirt, clinging to his warmth and solidity. 

Poe showed no fear, no discomfort, nothing as he continued to comfort Finn. He continued to hold him, gently swaying back and forth as Finns tears began to gradually stop. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m here. That son of a bitch is gone, gone forever. But I’ll always be here, as long as you need me. You hear that?  Always.”

Finn smiles, letting go. “Thanks. It, uh, means a lot, you know.” The pain of loss was now gone, replaced by a warmth that only Poe could provide, and somehow, Finn knew that getting this comfort from Rey wouldn’t feel the same. not at all. 

Poe smiles back, running his hand through Finns dark, coiled hair. “I know, buddy. Need anything else? If not, I’ll head back to bed. Y’know, catch up on beauty sleep and all that.” 

Finn shifts, looking directly at him. “Please stay,” he murmurs, quietly pleading with the formidable general. 

Poe simply nods, crawling into the bed that is so clearly made for one person, and promptly falls asleep next to Finn. 

—- 

The next morning, Poe has already left. It’s no surprise to Finn, who always has later start than Poe, but it’s still a disappointment to feel a cold spot next to him. Slowly, he rises out of bed, gets dressed, and makes an appearance at thecanteen. Finn quickly scans the crowd, but finds no one he particularly wants to talk to, mostly just a sea of soldiers and technicians, but no Poe or Rose. After ordering his breakfast, and finding a somewhat secluded area, Finn begins to eat.

“Hey, stranger,” a voice emerges from behind him, light and bubbly. 

Finn smiles, rising up from the table and hugs Rose, infinitely happy to see her. If anyone could cheer him up (other than Poe or Rey, of course) it was Rose. “Where have you been? I haven’t seen you in millennia.”

Rose shrugs. “Here and there. I’ve had a lot of repair work to do, which kinda blows, but on the plus side, I have a bunch of new apprentices who will probably take on the boring stuff.”

“Still too busy to visit your favorite general? Rose, I’m disappointed.” 

The young mechanic laughs. “Well, tell  your  favorite general to give us poor mechanics a break. We’re not droids!”

Finn could feel his face heat up, again basking in the relief that his skin was too dark for Rose, or anyone for that matter, to see him blush. “Will do, Rosie.” Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Poe, speaking to a female pilot. Maybe it was Zorii? Finn had never seen her without her helmet, and never really thought of what her face looked like. If Finn didn’t know better, he would have thought they were flirting. But did he know better? They seemed to have a history, a deep and unforgettable one. 

Rose followed his gaze, ignoring Finns sudden pensiveness. “Ah, is that Zorii? I heard she was general Damerons ex. They seem pretty friendly, if I do say so myself.”

Finn looks back at the short mechanic, forcing a laugh. “There’s a lot to unpack there. I used to think she was a mandalorian, but I thought they never took their helmets off, so that’s out.” 

“Stupid, mandalorians can take their helmets off.” 

Finn grins, enjoying the ease of their conversation, the quick distraction from his newfound jealousy. “I don’t know about that. Some trooper in my squadron said that if they took it off, they can never put it back on, or some shit like that.” 

Rose laughs before stating the obvious: “they have to eat, general.”

“You don’t know that! And please, don’t call me general.  He’s  the general.” Finn points at Poe, who was leaning casually against a wall, a sly grin on his face. Suddenly, the jealous feeling returned, lighting a fire in his belly, and setting his good mood aflame. 

“Okay, stupid. I’ll catch you later, yeah?” Rose winks, but Finn has no reply. He only wanted Poe, nothing else.

—— 

Later, after a meeting, Finn finds himself eating dinner with Poe in his small generals apartment, which was mostly a glorified dormitory room. Poe’s room is a hell of a lot messier than Finns, maybe because he actually had things; clothes, knickknacks from various missions, a couple of medals hung on his bed, and of course, BB-8, though he was noticeably absent, until Finn remembers that he went with Rey to tatooine. 

They eat at his table, Poe sitting on the table, Finn sitting on the lone chair. He seems to recall some excuse that someone stole his chair, but Finn knows it was destroyed, probably in the hangar. 

The small apartment was silent. The two men weren’t really sure of what to say, what to do. Finally, Finn breaks the deafening silence. “So, Zorii, huh.”

Poe looks down, a slight smile on his face, but his eyes tell a different story. “Uh, what about her?”

Finn falters. He was sure Poe and her were an item, but now, he wasn’t so sure. And he definitely wasn’t about to make himself look stupid. “Is she a mandalorian? Me and Rose were kind of talking about that.” 

Poe exhales, taking a quick bite of his food before continuing. To Finn, it was almost a sigh of relief. “Oh, I think so? She was born into a mandalorian tribe, that’s for sure. She kinda goes through phases where she doesn’t really observe it though. Not gonna lie, she’s the most interesting woman I’ve ever met.” 

Finn simply nodded, taking a bite of his food, some kind of noodles? He wasn’t sure, as most of his life he ate ration bars and other flavorless food. Not sure of what to reply with. Eventually, after a lifetime, (or maybe a silent minute) he decides on nothing, and continues to eat. 

“So, uh, you ever been to a party?” Poe asks, a new look of mischief on his face, his eyes twinkling with his classic trouble maker look. 

Finn scoffs. “Of course. Stormtroopers know how to party.” 

Poe laughs. “Oh yeah?”

Finn nods slowly. He wasn’t going to be caught in this lie, not yet. “Yeah, actually. The starkiller base was one hell of a club.” 

Poe laughs again, but takes his hand as he jumps off the table. “Well, tonight, were gonna celebrate properly. C’mon, pilots don’t like to be kept waiting.” 

——

This, in fact, was Finns first party, but he had an idea of what to expect, sort of. On the way, Poe told him that there weren’t any scheduled briefings or meetings, which meant they had the day off. Tonight, he was going to get wasted, and have fun. 

“It doesn’t seem very general-like of you to go to a party,” Finn observes teasingly, smiling at his co-general. Finn had to admit, he looked good. Not that he didn’t all the time, but somehow, he looked more real when he wore something that wasn’t super formal, or his pilot jumpsuit. Tonight, he wore boots that looked pretty expensive, dark brown pants that were  almost  too tight, and a dark blue shirt that was surprisingly feminine, with flowy sleeves, and the top couple of buttons undone. 

“I could say the same of you, general,” Poe replies, smirking as he walked through the woods. Finn noticed he was looking at him, every couple of seconds, but he didn’t mind. In fact, he enjoyed it, too much. 

Blushing slightly, Poe opens the doors to the hangar. “Who’s ready to party?!” He cries as he opens the door, garnering laughter and surprised yelps. 

Immediately, Jessika Pava rushes to their sides. “General, excuse my language, but you look like a slutty pilot.” 

“Isn’t that what I am? Also, Pava, that’s two week cleaning duty. Men’s sector.”

Pava rolls her eyes, as Finn scans the crowd for someone, anyone he knows. Something inside him told him that Poe would be indisposed for the night. “Careful now, general. You’re giving me bad vibes with all that unchecked power.”

Poe snorts. “Finn, Pava deserves cleaning duty for calling me a... what was that again? A  slutty pilot? ”

Finn shrugs. “I don’t know, Poe. You look pretty slutty to me, no offense.” 

Poe sighs, exasperated, but in an amused way. “Great. I’m gonna have to find a new best friend and co-general. Thanks a lot buddy.” 

Finn laughs, before walking into the large room, getting a drink, and letting himself relax. 

—-

It turns out, Finn doesn’t really like liquor, or large crowds, or at least, ones where he knows exactly three people, and they’re all more interested in drinking and people that he hasn’t met. 

And it’s not like Finn is scared of meeting new people. It’s just that he knows that people still view him as a stormtrooper, or at least, someone who isn’t really loyal, and he isn’t sure who will be nice, and who will spit in his face, especially now that he is a general that, if Finn was going to be honest with himself, didn’t really do much to earn that title. 

Sighing, Finn polishes off his drink and orders another one, absentmindedly bobbing his head to the beat. He scans the crowd again, looking for someone, anyone to talk to, maybe to dance with. He sees Poe dancing with Jessika and a couple of their pilot friends, but for some reason, he doesn’t look very happy. 

‘Maybe it’s because Zorii isn’t here.’ He thinks to himself, taking another sip of his drink. 

‘Or maybe’, a deep, unwanted voice tells Finn, it’s because Poe Dameron, the famed resistance pilot, and newly minted general of the resistance, and therefore the free galaxy, ‘maybe, he’s sad because I’m the one missing.’ 

Fueled by this dangerously alluring thought, and possibly the three drinks, all heavy in alcohol, Finn made his way to Poe. Right away, Finn knows he looks strangely vacant because general Poe Dameron is wasted out of his mind. 

“He-ey buddy,” Finn starts, smiling at Pava and the other pilots who he doesn’t really remember. “What’s going on?”

Poe hugs Finn, and clings to him in a drunk way. Finn can smell the stench of alcohol, and looks at the pilots, who are positively dying of laughter. “Finn! I missed you! This party is so fun. Pava and Antilles here were hoping you’d come over here.”

Finn smiles and nods at Poe. God, talk about someone who loved to party. He looks at Pava, who just shrugs, laughing again. “You guys are so screwed,” he mouths, slowly moving away from the drunk pilot. 

Poe stood up, slowly regaining his balance. “Let’s dance buddy,” he mutters, drunkenly ushering Finn to the makeshift dance floor. Dimly aware of the looks the couple are getting, Finn shakes his head. 

Poe stared, his lips parted. “Finn, I’ve been waiting for you all night. Please.”

Finn sighed. “I, uh, don’t know how.” 

Poe grinned. “Here buddy. You just take my hand - there you go- and then-“ Poe slips his hand around Finns waist, and it felt nice, even if his hand felt hot and heavy. “There you go dude. Now we just kinda walk I guess. I dunno, dancings kinda boring when you’re not with someone you actually like.”

Finns heart skipped a beat, but tried to play it cool. “Dameron. I saw you dance with Pava and every other pilot. Don’t try to tell me you don’t like them now.”

Poe shook his head. “Not like that.”

Finn sighed, thanking the stars Poe wouldn’t remember this. “Let’s get you to bed.”

—-

The next morning, Finn can’t look at Poe. He’s afraid, afraid that he’s going to chalk up the behavior the night before to his drunkenness, or worse, deny it happened at all. 

But that doesn’t happen. The first thing Poe says, as he turns to face Finn in the cramped bed they shared again, the second time in a week, is “ugghhhhh.”

—-

“Easy soldier. You partied too hard last night.” Finn murmurs, award of the pounding headache that Poe must have. 

Poe barely manages a smile, simply sitting up in the bed. “Dude. How are you not fucked up like I am? I seem to recall you dancing with me, and that takes some major drinking.”

Finn laughs, pulling his jacket on. “Well, I seem to recall you begging me to dance. You said I was the only good person or something?”

“Well, was I wrong?” Poe turns, and manages to sit up, looking at Finn earnestly. Finn, on the other hand, is staring at his feet, trying not to scream. 

“Go back to sleep, Poe,” Finn says instead. “You’re still drunk.” But, in spite of his words, Finn hopes and believes that Poe means what he says. 

— 

Later, Finn realizes how empty his life is without Rey, and how empty it is when Poe, the flyboy who Finn maybe, no, definitely had a crush on, was nursing a killer hangover. Inspired, he walks to the communications hub, and begins to record a message that might never be sent to Rey. 

“Hey Rey, uh... what’s up? I really miss you, and BB-8, but mostly you. Being a co-general is so weird, but you probably already know that, because of the force. Is that how it works? You just... know everything? Probably not.” 

“You’re not really missing much here, to be honest. Last night there was a party, it was pretty fun. Me and Poe slow danced...” Finn trailed off, thinking of the night before, and how it felt, to have Poe so close to him, and both of them enjoy it. He cleared his throat, looking back up at the camera. “Uh yeah. It was nice. Wish you were there to see how wasted he got. Okay, uh anyway, I’ll get this sent out somehow. Bye, I love you more than anything. also, get your ass down to D’Qar. Alright, Finn, signing off.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Finn sees Poe walk away from the door.

‘ Fuck.’  Finn thinks. ‘ Fuck fuck fuck fuck.’

Part of him, actually, most of him, felt as if it wasn’t too bad. Wasn’t he in love with Zorii anyway? But then Finn remembered the night before. 

‘ I actually like you.’  But that was the liquor talking, wasn’t it? He didn’t actually mean it. 

But a small part of Finn, the smallest, most deeply hidden part of him, felt absolutely awful about it. Somehow, he knew exactly why Poe had shown up during his lunch hour, why he had come in spite of his killer hangover. 

In the end, Finn said nothing. 

—-

Two weeks had passed since Poe had walked in on the message. Things were mostly the same; they would eat together, laugh together, and work together as usual. But something between them had shifted, and Finn knew that Poe had noticed it too. 

One bad thing was that Poe was trying to pretend he never walked in on him proclaiming his love for Rey, even if it was definitely what was best for the pair. 

Even worse, Finn realized that the love he felt for Poe was real, true, romantic love, and he really wasn’t sure what to do now. 

—-

“God, look at those two.” Rose points at Zorii, who looked absolutely in love with Poe, a stark contrast to how she seemed when they first met. Poe also looked very content, though somehow, Finn felt that he wasn’t truly in love with her. 

Finn shrugs, looking away from the pilot pair, and taking a bite of his lunch. “They’re just friends, I mean, Poe looks at pretty much everyone like that.”

“True. But she looks totally in love with him. It’s kind of gross.”

Finn rolls his eyes, and yet, he is unable to take his eyes off the happy pair. What if Rose was right? What if they were still in love with each other? What i-

“Finn, are you okay?” Rose gently taps his shoulder, bringing him back to the real world. “You seemed kind of lost for a sec.”

Finn smiles, looking back up at her. “Yeah, just a little tired,” he lies, standing up and patting Roses shoulder. “I’m gonna go rest for a bit, okay? A general can’t be spacing out like this during a meeting.”

Rose nods, standing up. “I’d better get going too. Some apprentice probably messed something up.”

Finn nods, and starts towards his living quarters. As soon as he arrives in his room, he collapses on his bed, trying to convince himself that they were just friends. Finn had to admit that it wasn’t really working. As he lay there, thinking about Poe, he felt the past couple of sleepless nights catch up to him, and, rather quickly, he felt himself drift away. 

—-

It only felt like minutes later when someone shook him awake. 

“Huh?” Finn yawns, stretching as he looked up, looking up at whoever dared to wake up a co-general. 

It was Poe. Finns gaze softened, and he gently put his hands on Poe’s. “What’s the matter?”

“Well, you missed a meeting, which I did cover up for you, so you’re welcome.”

Finn laughs. “What did you say?”

Poe smirks, brushing his hair out of his eyes before continuing. He has a bright twinkle in his eyes that Finn forgot about, and every time he sees it, he swears he can feel his face get hotter than the sun. “That you were helping some pilot students. Actually, more like teaching a class.” 

Finn gasps, swatting Poe. “Dude! I can barely fly! Last time I was in a cockpit, we crash landed on Jakku, and we both almost died. Doesn’t everyone know that?” 

Poe laughs, swatting him back. “Well, next time you should show up to a meeting, if only because they’re insanely boring, and I need some entertainment.”

“General Leia really made a mistake picking you as her successor, didn’t she?” Finn teases, reaching behind his head, and pulling out a pillow, hitting his head with it. 

Poe laughs, pinning him down as he takes the pillow, and hits him back. “I’ll show you a mistake, you rebel scum. Don’t you know I’m a general?”

“You made me your co-general!” Finn laughs, but quickly stops as he realizes how close they are, with Poe’s wavy, cedar brown hair lightly brushing his face. The only sound in the room is their soft breathing, and Finn is almost ready to lean up and kiss him. 

But before Finn can even question whether he should, Poe answers. 

“Have you ever been kissed before?” He asks, his voice low, and suddenly full of tenderness, but with a heavy tone of desire. 

“No,” Finn breathes, staring right into his eyes, furiously sweating. He is sure that if Poe wanted to kiss him earlier, he definitely didn’t want to now. 

But before either of them can lean in, a blast comes out of nowhere, turning the room to dust, and throwing Poe across the room. Finn screams, running out of the room to find someone, anyone to help him. 

—- 

A week passes. Then another. Finn is now the acting general, though he has no idea what he is doing, or what he should be doing. Every meeting, every question made him feel more and more lost and uncertain, and eventually, he tells the lieutenants and colonels that he approves of every one of their actions, so long as it doesn’t drag them into another war. 

Ultimately, they never know who attacked the base, though they assume it was from a First Order sympathiser, unwilling to allow democracy to return to the galaxy. Finn does communicate this to the rest of the democratic planets, and he feels relieved that at least this time, they have strong allies. 

Every day, he returns to the medical wing of the base, even though it is far from his quarters, and it is even farther from any of the operations areas, where he spends most of his day. Sometimes, Poe is awake, and they talk about the decisions Finn makes for him, and what is going on. But most of the time, Poe is asleep, lost in his dreams, or nightmares. When he is in a deep sleep like this, Finn strokes his hair, or takes his hand, marveling in their softness and warmth. 

No one says anything, but Finn suspects that if no one knew before, they know now. 

—-

Four weeks after the initial attack, Poe is finally awake longer than an hour, and Finn stays almost the entire day. Poe’s back was nearly broken from the shock of hitting the wall so hard, and was covered in cuts and scrapes. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be somewhere?” Poe asks one day, the last day of his confinement in the medical center. He smiles tiredly, but Finn can see the spark of life in his eyes has returned, and that he has his old Poe back.

“Well, it’s about supper time, but I’m not really hungry. Haven’t been, actually, for the past couple of weeks.” 

Poe frowns, sitting up slightly. “Please eat,” he murmurs, looking surprisingly distraught. “You have to take care of yourself, you know,” he adds, rolling his eyes. 

Finn takes his hand, smiling reassuringly. “I ate this morning. Pretty much everyone is watching me, and I don’t think it’ll boost morale if I didn’t eat for almost a month.”

Poe grins. “Good. I was almost going to make you eat my food. Wait, you like ration bars, right?” 

Finn laughs. “As much as you like being stuck here.” 

—-

Later that day, Poe is released, only on the condition that he rests as much as possible, and apply bacta gel every four hours or so. 

“Finn, please don’t get after me,” he murmurs as soon as the medic leaves. “I can take care of myself, you know.” 

Finn smiles. “Okay then, General.”

Poe grins. “General.”

That night, Finn sleeps in Poe’s room. His room is still being rebuilt, and Finn could tell that Poe wanted him to stay, even if he didn’t say so. 

So much for being independent,  Finn thinks, but he says nothing. Truth be told, he was relieved that he wouldn’t spend another night alone, at least, for now. 

“So,” Poe sits down, looking up at Finn, a mischievous smile on his face. Finn tilts his head, quickly putting an old t shirt on to sleep in.”

“So?” Finn asks, somewhat confused as he folds his clothes in a neat pile, still standing. 

“I think we have some uh, unfinished business.” Poe still has that stupid smile on his face, and Finn can feel his whole face warm up, even though Poe’s room is freezing. Suddenly, that one distant night floods his senses, and he is frozen in place, unable to even look at him.

“I thought yo- you liked Zorii,” Finn stammers, confused as hell, though somehow, in his heart, he knows the truth.Somehow, he always had. 

Poe’s eyes widen, and he quickly stands up, taking Finns hand, ans holding it to his heart. He stands close, close enough so that his only thought is  Poe. 

“Do you remember the first time we met? Finn, I think I’ve loved you since then, if not before.” Poe gently kisses his hand, and Finn nearly faints. “And that night I got wasted? And all I wanted was to dance with you, and no one else? God Finn, I loved you. I love you now.” 

Finn stood there in shock, still unable to say anything. He caresses his face, mindful of the scratches, his eyes full of tenderness and love. “Why didn’t you say anything? God Poe, you nearly died that day, and I wouldn’t have kno-“ his voice breaks, and he collapses into Poe’s arms, crying softly. 

“Please don’t cry,” Poe murmurs, gently guiding him to the bed. “It’s okay. We’re okay. We’re together now, and we have forever, if you want.” 

Finn smiles and nods, gently kissing Poe’s cheek. “Forever,” he repeats, kissing him again. 

Then Poe knocks him down on the bed, gently, yet still rough. Pinning him to the bed, he slides a hand up his shirt, softly moving it up and down. Then, he crashes his lips to Finns, kissing him long and slow. 

Finn sighs into his mouth, a happy, soft sigh as he caresses Poe’s face, barely able to think of anything else. Slowly, he sits up, his hands drifting to his waist, pulling Poe close, closer than he’s ever been. 

Finn breaks for air, his nose brushing against Poe’s, a grin slowly spreading across his face. “Fuck, you’re good.”

Poe laughs, moving even closer, pulling at Finns pants. “Yeah?” He murmurs seductively, his face still pink and hot. 

Finn looks down at Poe, who is practically begging for him to take everything off. “Yeah.” He replies, smiling as he lifts Poe’s shirt off, mindful of his scars and bandages. 

—-

Later that night, as Finn lies awake, he ponders his life. 

First, a stormtrooper, living in uncertainty, meant to spread hate. Though he was one of many, somehow, he was still alone. 

Then, a wanted rebel, a member of a growing galactic resistance. But somehow, he found friends, friends who would do anything for him, and who Finn would do anything for. 

But now, as he looks at Poe, his arms wrapped around Finn, his hair tousled and messy, Finn knows he is loved. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! thanks for reading my fic :’)  
> if you liked it, please leave a comment or kudos!  
> tumblr: triggerhappyflyboi


End file.
